Puzzle Piece
by An Insane Nobody
Summary: A girl from our world wakes up in the forest across from a sleeping Uchiha, what is she to do? Rated T to be safe, since she does have a really interesting sense of humor.


**Puzzle Piece**

"Well. This is interesting." I blinked, staring at the clouds above me. I had gone to sleep last night in a bed, and woke up on the ground in some anime-like surrounding. I looked at my hands, sure enough, they were pale as pale could get. I looked at a strand of my hair, blonde as usual, but with an odd iridescence to it. I hoped my eyes were still blue, and perhaps my nose shrunk. I would hate to be the only girl in an anime with humungo-nose. I sighed, sitting upright. There was someone sitting in front of me, asleep. I blinked. Could this be true? Itachi Uchiha actually slept? Maybe this was all just one whacked out dream. Not that I would care if it weren't. I shrugged, laying back down on the grass and staring at the clouds. I sighed in content.

"Who are you?" Itachi was finally awake. I looked back up.

"That, sir, would depend on what you want to call me." I raised an eyebrow. "For I have many names, and it is highly illogical to give a stranger your real name, since you could be a fairy-folk in disguise." I grinned, sitting upright all the way.

"Fairy-folk?" He grunted.

"Mhm. Suppose a ninja has never heard of fairies…" I sighed, shaking my head. "Really wouldn't want to see what your home-life was like. Anyway, you can call me Mel for now." I smirked, picking up my bestest buddy's OC. "So, whatcha doin' napping in the woods?" I cocked my head, almost saying his name. I learned from many a fanfiction that that very act would be quite foolish. It would be best if he just left me alone. Konoha is the safest bet.

"I could ask you the very same. For someone who is not a ninja, you are very stealthy."

"I thank you for the compliment, but I have to admit that I have no idea how I got here." I shrugged. "Don't suppose I have chakra, do I?" I mumbled, knowing he could hear me.

"None." He sighed.

"That makes things less fun." I grumbled. "Out of curiosity, don't Akatsuki members travel in pairs?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then where's your partner?" I cocked my head.

"Even ninjas need supplies. I am waiting for him to return." He answered quite nicely. I made a face.

"Well then. Nice meeting you, but I've got to find a new place to nap. Bye Itach-er." I fumbled. "I never did get your name." I tried to save.

"I believe you were just about to say it." He said, his tone dangerous. I huffed.

"Whacha want me to say?" I shrugged.

"How did you know my name?"

"I lived in the Leaf village; you were one of the best ninja there." I sighed. Lying was too much work I really didn't like doing it. "I don't forget a face like that." I gestured to him.

"Hn. I've never seen you."

"It's a big village. I couldn't stand all the people; I left at an early age."

"What is your age?"

"That's not something you ask a lady." I scolded.

"Answer." He ordered, a kunai came flying at my head. I blinked, not even looking behind me.

"Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine? Mr. Rude." I shook my head. "And here I thought we were having a rather nice conversation. I'll have you know that I'm 15."

"Hn. I have a brother the same age." He said monotonously. I almost gasped.

"Lovely, so I just arrived for the trouble to begin. Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?" He scowled. I sighed, very tired of lying.

"You're 21 right?" I asked. He nodded solemnly. "It means bad things are going to come from the Uchiha. All _**three**_ of you." I said meaningfully. "The oldest needs to be stopped before Sasuke and he start a war." I spat, sitting back down. "If you're plenty done, I'm going back to sleep." I closed my eyes, and in a moment, I was asleep.

I awoke tied up, my hands and feet bound together. I also wasn't where I was when I went to sleep. It was night. Itachi stared at me, glaring slightly. I sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You're awake. We were worried you might have gone into a Coma." Kisame snickered.

"Hm." I said tiredly. "Why, may I ask, am I being dragged along?"

"You have Intel on the Akatsuki." Itachi said blandly.

"Of course." I felt my head hang forward lazily. "If I tell you anything, it may have drastic effects everywhere else. Not that I give a flying fuck about your world, I just thought I'd warn you. Also, I can be quite annoying." I smirked.

"You speak strangely." Kisame commented.

"You aren't the first to say so." I rolled my eyes. "You pick your battles badly, Kisame." I grinned. "For at least my mother doesn't have fins."

"Be quiet." Itachi ordered.

"And my mother is still alive." I added, grumbling slightly at that fact. "A pox on both your houses." I cursed.

"I said be quiet." Itachi growled. I glared at him.

"You best be careful. I could spill all your secrets to Kisame here in a heartbeat. Perhaps less if you're threatening my life."

"Shut her up." Itachi ordered. Kisame covered my mouth with his hands. I fought the urge to bite him, but thought better of it. From a fanfiction I read, it said he tasted badly. Suddenly, ninja burst out of the trees. I sighed, falling to the ground to see the scene in front of me unfold. Itachi and Kisame turned into a blur, the battle so quick that my mere mortal eyes couldn't snag the image. (That's a joke if you're wondering…) It lasted a good ten minutes before both ninja dropped dead.

"Unce, unce, unce, another one bites the dust!" I sang. "I feel really foolish for threatening you now, but apologizing takes too much work. You best be happy with the sentiment." I said drably, closing my eyes again. Suddenly, someone jerked the rope tied to my hands.

"Get up and get moving." Itachi ordered, releasing the bounds on my ankles.

"Move? Never heard of it." I snorted. I was too lazy to move anywhere without drastic meaning.

"Kisame, carry her." Itachi sighed. I was grabbed up by the large shark man like a rag doll, but I was too lazy to complain. I sighed, closing my eyes and drifting into a light sleep.

The first glorious thing I remembered from my lovely nap was being dropped on the ground. I, of course, landed on my feet much to the surprise of Kisame.

"My sleep reflexes take over the first five minutes of when I wake, I usually find myself clinging to ceiling fans." I shrugged. "Now what in the world is so important that you must wake me up?" I glared.

"Water." He pointed to a river. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is." I smirked, mentally clapping at him sarcastically. "Do you believe it safe enough to drink? Running water usually is."

"It is safe." Itachi said without looking at me. I bent down and took a long gulp, which was difficult when my hands were bound.

"Hm." I muttered, looking at the curious fish that came up to see me. Fish usually didn't consort with land-things. I drew my hand closer, and out of nowhere, the fish latched onto my finger with needle-like teeth. I laughed at my body which was too lazy to even acknowledge the pain. I walked over to Kisame. "Kisame, what kind of fish is this?" I cocked my head. His eyes were shocked.

"That's a piranha." He said, looking at me with a dumbfound expression.

"I see…" I sighed. I raised my hand to my mouth and bid down on the animal's head, prying its mouth open and getting my finger out. Once the fish was only being held by my mouth, I chucked it back into the river. Blood ran from my finger, staining the rope that held me. I inspected my wound with a bored expression, seeing that the vicious fangs nicked my bone. My mother got a lot worse wound from sheering a sheep when the clippers missed its target… "I'll be fine."

"Itachi, did you see that?" Kisame said, eyes still wide.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Hn?" Itachi shook his head.

"She just- A piranha-Ugh!" He threw up his hands, apparently having a hard time explaining. I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you expect? That I'd just leave it there and keep it as a pet? While I'm at it, I'll name it Jim and start a family band that plays bluegrass with a pack of wolves." I rolled my eyes. Kisame just stared at me, shaking his head. I sat down next to Itachi, who was prodding a fire. "Hm, that's curious." I mused.

"What's curious?" Kisame asked.

"I find it funny that they paired up a man that is skilled in water, and a man that is skilled in fire together. Your organization will never cease to amuse me…well, until they're torturing me for information, then I won't like them very much." I blinked. "It was my fault though." I sighed. "I never keep my big mouth shut."

"Hn." Itachi grunted, poking the fire with a bit more force.

"Ch, someone's touchy this evening." I yawned. "I don't understand why you guys tie me up when I'm too lazy to run away. If I truly cared about my well being, don't you think I would have tried to escape the first time we met? Hell, I would have booked it once I saw you were sleeping." I grinned, lying indolently on the ground. I blinked, Kisame leaned over me and cut the ropes with a kunai. I sighed contently. "Thanks." I rubbed my wrists, Kisame nodded.

Later on that night, I sat awake, staring into the abyss of darkness. Kisame was guarding, sitting above me on a branch. I looked up; it was so dark that I couldn't see him. I sighed, thinking.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked curiously as I gnawed on my hands.

"Biting is a bit of a nervous habit I developed over the years. I worry too much." I explained monotonously.

"You? Worry? Hm." He chuckled.

"So you think that's funny?" I raised an eyebrow earnestly. "Then you will get a good laugh over the fact that I am afraid of the dark." I blinked.

"You don't act like you're afraid."

"I'm too languid to act anything." I shrugged. "I just _really _don't care enough to worry about anything that much, but I fret over little things." I mused.

"Like?" Kisame prompted.

"That would be none of your business." I smirked slightly. "They're petty, little things that I shouldn't be worrying about because I already know the outcome."

"Hn." Itachi grunted, voicing that he was awake.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I didn't mean to wake you." I frowned.

"You did not. It is time to move." He explained, coming over to me and jerking my body upward.

"Lovely, we get to travel in the dark." I mumbled. Kisame grabbed my legs and carried me bridal style.

We walked for a good couple hours before the sun came up, Itachi handed me an onigri.

"Thanks." I nodded. Itachi grunted, handing one to Kisame who easily carried me one handed. After breakfast, I drifted off into a light sleep.

When I started to wake, I realized there were new voices speaking with Itachi and Kisame. I kept my eyes shut, listening intently.

"Well, it would seem that she _does _have Knowledge of the Akatsuki, but is it enough to truly worry about? Why didn't you just kill her?" One of the new voices said. It sounded female.

"She has knowledge of the future." Itachi stated.

"I see. Get as much knowledge as you can from her and then get rid of her." The other voice said.

"Yes sir." Kisame said sadly. I heard the other two leave, before I opened my eyes.

"I figured I wouldn't live through this." I sighed. "All well, 15 years is a pretty long run." I didn't look at the two men staring at me, a bit surprised that I was awake.

"So you will give us the information willingly?"

"I suppose. Only to Itachi though, I don't trust Kisame with something this important." I jeered, smirking evilly as Kisame glared at me.

I had drawn every character out in the dirt in a big diagram, showing Itachi exactly who dies by who and how, and what is the effect of that on everyone else. Itachi just seemed to nod and take in the information, perhaps pretending that he was following along.

"-So even though you prevented a large scale war, Madara is going to go causing trouble. Albeit, all the countries are allied together, forming unity." I sighed.

"Hm." He grunted, thinking hard.

"So…Are you going to kill me or not? You could just give me the freaking kunai and I'll do it myself." I held my hand out.

"You…_wish _to die?" Itachi asked, surprised.

"Not really, but I suppose I have no choice." I sighed despondently.

"You told me about this world's future, but before I take your life, will you tell me your life story?" Itachi said, probably just humoring me with a last chance story telling situation. I looked down.

"It's not particularly…happy." I looked at him. He just stared at me, making my shoulders sag. "Well, I've always been a loser, always will be. I'm like a puzzle piece, no matter how much you beat me, or cut my edges, I just don't seem to fit in. I'm an outcast of outcasts, everyone always despised me, and I have yet to figure out why. And apparently, I'm so insignificant to the world that it decided to make my one dream come true before snuffing my existence out like a candle. The funny thing is, I've never even been kissed before." I sighed. "I suppose it's a good thing, I wouldn't want the responsibility of holding someone else's heart. I'm too…disgusting. You're honestly doing me a favor, Itachi." I tried to smile.

"You avoided the answer to my question." Itachi said patiently.

"That's my life story. Not much there." I insisted.

"You're lying."

"Ugh! Stupid ninja." I glared at him half-heartedly. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a big half-brother named William, and I have an adopted big sister named Becky. Both of which I protect more than vice-versa. I love them both very much."

"…What are your parent's names?"

"Well, my mom's name is Kelli, and my dad's name is Chuck, but my mom and dad don't live together. They were never married, and despise each other now."

"Would you tell me your name?" Itachi asked seriously. I breathed, nodding softly.

"Amanda." I looked down. "It means love in Latin. My mom wasn't good at naming." I looked away.

"Hm…" Itachi nodded to himself.

"Could you give me the Kunai now?" I asked quietly. He shook his head negatively.

"One more question. What do you worry about?"

"Dying alone. Being hated by those dear to me. Having my best friend or anyone else find out how I truly feel about her…I believe that's the most recent." I looked him in the eyes. He sighed, locking me in his gaze and making all of the feeling in my body go numb. "Bye, Itachi." I sighed, only seeing the kunai graze my throat. It suddenly became impossible to breath. It wasn't painful, just…Uncomfortable. At least I wouldn't die alone. I became light headed, unable to keep my eyes from drooping shut. It was a lot like falling asleep, except instead of the warm comfortable blanket of unconsciousness, there was a black abyss of nothingness. And this time,

I would never wake up.

The End

Like? Dislike? Please review.

Insanely Yours,

An Insane Nobody


End file.
